


How To Carve A Pumpkin

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [30]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Domestic Malec, Lightwood-Bane Family Feels, M/M, Pumpkin carving, domestic cuteness, parent malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec's never had to carve a pumpkin before.  Luckily, Rafe and Magnus are there to help him out, while Max cheers them on.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 9
Kudos: 136





	How To Carve A Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Prompt Day 30: Pumpkins 
> 
> LISTEN I HAVE SO MANY DAD MALEC FEELS AND YOU ALL NEEDED THEM TOO SO HERE YOU GO.

Alec stared at his pumpkin for a long moment and glanced at Magnus, Max and Rafe, who were all happily digging into carving their pumpkins. Rafe already had the top of his pumpkin off and was carving out the guts of the pumpkin with a gusto that should probably be reserved for killing demons. Alec couldn’t help smiling at the sight, but that didn’t help him with what he was supposed to do with his pumpkin. He’d never done this before. 

  
“Alexander?” Magnus said, bumping his elbow. “Are you all right?" 

  
"Da!” Max shouted, lifting both of his hands in the air. 

  
Alec smiled and blew Max a kiss, and turned back to his pumpkin. He wanted to explain to Magnus that he had no idea what to do, but his kids did, so how had he missed the ‘learn how to carve a pumpkin’ class? The instructions in the small books Magnus had brought home were complicated and he didn’t want to try to attempt any of them and have his pumpkin come out horrible. 

  
He felt Magnus bump his foot and glanced up at him. Alec forced a reassuring smile on his face and turned back to the expanse of orange that he was supposed to do… _something_ with. What the hell did people even carve into pumpkins anyways? 

  
Alec looked over at Raphael, who was scooping out more guts into a separate pile. “Rafe, what are you doing?" 

  
"My pumpkin is going to be puking his own guts out,” Rafe said with a grin. “I saw it online and it looked cool!" 

  
"Charming,” Magnus drawled, rolling his eyes. He winked at Rafe to soften the tease and turned back to his own pumpkin, carefully drawing an arrow across it in pencil. 

  
“What are you going to do for your pumpkin, Dad?" Rafe asked, sawing out the eye of his jack-o-lantern. 

  
"I have no idea,” Alec admitted, continuing to stare at his pumpkin. “I’ve never done this before." 

  
All motion at the table stopped and Alec winced, glancing around. Magnus was staring at him in surprise and so was Rafe. He held up his hand. "Normally I’m on patrol on Halloween because I didn’t mind covering other people, and we didn’t have Rafe with us yet last year, so this is the first year I’ve… _needed_ …to." 

  
Max looked between his Papa and Daddy and pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Da!" 

  
Alec turned to Max and couldn’t help grinning at the pout there. "I’m going to carve it, I promise. As soon as I figure out what to do." 

  
"Here,” Rafe said, putting down the small tool he was using to carve out the eyes. “I’ll help you, Dad." 

  
Magnus watched Alec sag in relief as Rafe started talking about jack-o-lanterns and different ideas that he could do, pulling up some options for Alec on his phone. He turned back to Max and saw him smiling happily before he resumed stabbing at the pumpkin in front of him. 

  
Drawing a heart with an arrow through it was easy. Drawing a heart with an arrow through it, with two initials in it? Was much harder than Magnus had anticipated, so he used his magic in a few spots to make sure that it ended up looking how it was supposed to. By the time he was finished, he snapped a candle into the center of and turned it around for everyone to appreciate. 

  
"Papaaaaaaa,” Rafe groaned. “You’re so sappy!" 

  
Magnus grinned proudly at his pumpkin. "Absolutely.” He looked up at met Alexander’s eyes, offering him a wink, glad when he saw a blush starting to climb up Alec’s neck. Still being able to make his husband blush after more than five years was a blessing he would never stop being thankful for. 

  
Magnus watched Rafe finish his up quickly while Alec was scooping the guts out of his and shook his head at the hilarious and slightly gruesome picture it made. A quick wave of his fingers and he ensured that he wouldn’t spoil before they’d had a chance to enjoy it on Halloween. 

  
“Alexander? How is yours coming?" Magnus called, watching as Alec poked his tongue between his lips, sawing determinedly at the pumpkin in front of him. 

  
Rafe peeked his head around and grinned, bright and wide. "Looks awesome!" 

  
Wondering what could have inspired such high praise from Rafe, Magnus picked up Max (magicking him clean a moment later, because pumpkin carving was not a neat activity) and walked around the table. 

  
A surprisingly good jack-o-lantern greeted him. Alec had carved two bats near the top and was in the process of adding a rather sinister grin to the pumpkin, cutting around the teeth he’d made sure to indicate. 

  
"How’s it look?” Alec asked, looking up at Magnus. 

  
“It’s gonna be awesome Dad, just wait til Papa lights it! You’ll see!” Rafe said, hunching in close to him. "Come on, keep going!“ 

  
Magnus swallowed down the lump in his throat as he held Max a little tighter and watched Alec and Rafe debate the addition of a sharper tooth versus a blunt one. "It’s perfect,” he whispered, breathing through the wave of emotion swamping him, cuddling Max when his son pressed in even closer to him. "It’s absolutely perfect.“ 

**Author's Note:**

> Did Magnus carve his and Alec's initials into his pumpkin because he's a sappy bastard? YES YES HE DID AND WE LOVE HIM FOR IT OKAY? 
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
